Liebe IST Starker
by SweetChrisi
Summary: One-Shot Songfiction. Abschied ist nie einfach.Sorry fuer den Totel aber FF.net nimmt ihn mir nur so.


Disclaim: Das Lied ist von Seether feat. Amy Lee und heißt Broken.

Der Geist der Geschichte ist von J.K.R. und gehört somit nicht mir. Nur die Frau hab ich erfunden, der Hauptcharakter ist von ihr.

Als ich so an meinem PC saß und dieses Lied hörte, sind diese Zeilen einfach aus mir raus gesprudelt. So was deckt ihr?

* * *

Den Liebe IST Stärker.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Eingerahmt in dunkles Holz, strahlend lächelst du aus dem Rahmen. So friedlich so still, und unecht. Bilder strömen auf mich ein, wie du weinst, wie du schreist, wie du gehst. Sie erdrücken, mich zwingen mich in die Knie, lassen mich nicht Atmen. Ein Klirren übertönt die Musik, der Rahmen zerspring und Scherben verteilen sich auf den kalten Fliesen. Tränen tropfen auf das Bild zu meinen Füßen, zerbrochen, wie du, wie ich, wie wir. Alles fühlt sich so falsch an seit du gegangen bist.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Ich wünschte ich könnte das alles rückgängig machen, die Zeit zurück drehen. Dir zeigen was du mir bedeutest und dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich würde dich wissen lassen das ich dein Lachen liebe, das ich dich auf Händen trage, und jeden unausgesprochenen Wunsch erfülle. Doch es geht nicht, du bis fort und kommst nicht wieder. Behutsam hebe ich dein Bild auf, schneide mich an den Scherben und spüre es nicht. Fühle nichts mehr seit ich alleine bin.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Erinnerungen an dich, an uns und wie wir glücklich waren, drängen sich zurück in mein Gedächtnis. Deine Braunen Haare wehen im Wind und umspielen deine vollen Lippen. So schöne strahlend blaue Augen, gleichen dem Himmel und ihm doch so fern. Ich halte dich, wärme dich und liebe dich. Doch das reicht dir nicht. Ich reiche dir nicht. Du willst mehr, die Welt zu deinen Füßen und darüber hinaus. Ich hasse dich dafür, ignoriere dich, fühle mich im Stich gelassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du siehst wie sehr mich das verletzt.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Du bist nicht nur von mir gegangen, du bist vor allem geflohen. Hast die Welt gesucht und nichts gefunden. Hast dich an alles geklammert was nach Leben aussah und bist innerlich dabei gestorben. Ich habe es gesehen in deinen Augen, einst so voll Freude, nur noch leer und kalt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, habe dich am besten gekannt und doch habe ich weg gesehen als du mich brauchtest. Zu tief hat mich deine Ablehnung getroffen, meine Unzulänglichkeit und Unfähigkeit dir zu geben was du brauchst. Dabei wolltest du nur geliebt werden, mehr als jeden den ich kenne, und ich konnte nicht.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Ich lache ein verzweifeltes und erstickendes Lachen. Ich erkenne die Ironie die hinter alledem steck und erschrecke, vom mir, vor dir, vor dem Leben. Manchmal ist Liebe nicht stark genug, waren deine letzten Worte bevor du gingst, ich hatte es nicht geglaubt. Doch Erkenntnis macht sich breit und ich beginne von neuem zu weinen, um dich, um mich, um uns. Was hätten wir haben können? Was hätten wir erreichen können und ist jetzt so fern? Mit Tränen in den Augen blicke ich aus dem Turmfenster, war es dieses? Du wolltest dem Himmel so nahe sein, deine Gedanken verliehen dir Flügel, flogen mit dir um die Welt und brachten dich nicht wieder. Dabei war ich dein Heim, dein Schutz an windigen Tagen, und doch trugen dich deine Schwingen zu weit von mir fort. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr erreichen lange schon bevor du endgültig von mir gingst.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Liebevoll lege ich meine Hände auf den kühlen Steinsims des Astronomieturms. Ein laues Lüftchen weht durch mein langes schwarzes Haar. Genüsslich sauge ich den Geruch von frischem Gras und Nachttau ein, war es bei dir auch so? Einer der schönsten Herbsttage erwartete mich und ich denke nur an dich, an uns und das wir Vergangenheit sind. Dein Drang nach mehr war stärker als unsere Liebe die Jahrhunderte überdauert hätte. Du hast mich verlassen, im Stich gelassen, einfach vergessen. Doch ich denke nur an dich, an uns, an die Vergangenheit. Gemütlich lasse ich die Beine baumeln, ob du dich auch so frei gefühlt hast? Plötzlich verstehe ich, verstehe dich. Ich breite die Arme aus und werfe einen letzten Blick nach unten.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Ich bin bereit dich gehen zu lassen, mich fallen zu lassen und dich endlich gehen zu lassen, wie du es wolltest. Ich stehe wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, habe noch immer dein Bild in der Hand und blicke ein letztes Mal auf dein gestelltes Lachen. Atme tief durch und lass dich fallen, gebe dich frei. Ob du auch so friedlich zu Boden geschwebt bist? Ich gehe zu Treppe, mach mich auf den Weg, um den Turm zu Fuß hinab zu gehen. Ich habe keine Flügel und bin nicht geflogen. Doch meine Landung ist nicht sanfter als deine, nein meine ist Härtet. Mich erwartet die Realität, dich erwartete das Jenseits. Deine Sorgen waren vergessen und ich lebe für dich weiter, bin noch immer dein Heim, dein Schutz, und dein Hafen. Ich bleibe hier, den Liebe IST Stärker, selbst als der Tod.


End file.
